Double Pregnancy
by Life is like a bicycle
Summary: I have never been so happy with Leo and Don. I really love them both and now, they are both pregnant with my kids. I can't remember the time when Leo and Don fought together to be with me. Believe me, I can't even choose between them for both of them catches my heart. I decided to be the mates of both of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Journal,_

_"I have never been so happy with Leo and Don. I really love them both and now, they are both pregnant with my kids. I can't remember the time when Leo and Don fought together to be with me. Believe me, I can't even choose between them for both of them catches my heart. I decided to be the mates of both of them._

_When we told Master Splinter about the news, he was as happy as any father could be with the three of us. Mikey, on the other hand, was left alone, not having a mate. M' surprised he kept his childish attitude intact. Of course, after a few days, I made love with both of them. I've never felt so much intense pleasure in my body._

_It was after a few months that they started throwing up in the bathroom. Sometimes, they go run to the bathroom together, blaming each other of their sickness for they thought they got the sickness from each other._

_I laughed at the thought of what they look like when they were blaming each other. We decided to call Leatherhed to the lair to investigate what's inside their stomach._

_Damn right he and I were shocked when they were both pregnant. Leatherhed had a theory that both Leo and Donnie were females when they hatched. The mutagen may have somehow changed their gender, adding some male organs in their body._

_Leo and Donnie each were as shocked as us, each rubbing their belly softly while blushing, looking at me with lots of love in their eyes._

_They must be proud to be pregnant with my child for each of them spent some time alone with me in their bedrooms._

_The time I spent with Leo and Donnie seemed almost identical. Leo and Donnie both explained to me how much they expected on their to be born child. The rest of the time was spent Kissing, Hugging, Cuddling and a bunch of sappy stuff like me rubbing their stomach, proud of my future sons/daughters._

_After we told Master Splinter and Mikey about this, they were also shocked that I have made them both pregnant. Mikey couldn't stop teasing me that day, saying something about me being a softie to the kids and he couldn't wait for me to be like that._

_I swear I would get that little nutball the next chance I have. Anyway, I sometimes sleep with Leo on his Bedroom and Don on his bedroom. Now that I think about it, this seems like some kind of routine I have._

_Both were unhappy about how they would always rest and not do their hobbies. Mikey said that he'd be happy slacking off all day like Leo and Donnie. I loved how cute they would be wen they whine about it. Kissing their lips gently to comfort them._

_Master Splinter said they can practice simple katas only for the baby they were carrying will be in danger if they do some advanced one._

_Now hold on. I almost forgot about Casey and April. They have been helping us a lot. April will be the one researching about pregnancy while Casey, I really don't know. Maybe helping April buy the stuff we need?_

_Leatherhed also helps us by checking on them monthly, making sure they were doing well._

_Well, today will make them both three month old pregnant and Leatherhead will be here at 12 in the afternoon to use ultrasound on each of them"_

Raph saved the file on the computer and sighed, contented about what he wrote on what he was making. He wanted to make a journal for he could release all the things on his mind, making him relax. He shut down his computer and stood up, walking towards the door.

It was still pretty early, around three in the morning. He was just going to get a drink before crashing to the bed with Don.

He was surprised when he heard some grunts in the dojo. Curious about who was that, he set down the glass on the table before walking quietly to the dojo.

There, he saw Leo doing some katas. He was so graceful as he swished his sword. Raph grinned and went towards Leo, encircling his arms around his mate's neck. Leo tensed a bit before relaxing on Raph's hold

"What are you doing up late at this hour, beautiful?" Raph teased him. Leo couldn't hide the blush "I was just practicing my katas"

"Late at this hour? I couldn't allow that. Go back to sleep" Raph teased while kissing the back of his neck, rubbing his hands on Leo's belly "I'll sleep with you tomorrow. I'm sorry for doing this Leo but I love you and this baby too much"

Leo felt another blush on his cheeks as his mate rubbed his belly "I love you too Raph" he said gently.

Raph turned his head to Leo and kissed him felt a little dazed from the kiss "Okay Raph" he broke from Raph's cuddle and went towards his bedroom. Raph followed him to make sure he really does go to his room.

Leo looked at Raph for the last time and before hugging him "Good Night" he whispered to him before stopping the hug and closing the room to his bedroom.

Raph sighed and walked towards Don's room. He was sleeping while holding his belly.

Raph removed his gear before laying down beside his other mate. The genius woke up slightly before facing Raph in his face before burying his face on the crook of Raph's neck.

"Good Night Raphie. I love you" Donnie murmured before closing his eyes. Raph sighed "I love you too" he answered, nuzzling Donnie in the head, kissing his forehead.

Raph was very content with this kind of life. Both of his mates were pregnant and expecting for his kids. He couldn't wait for them to come out. 6 more months and they will be parents.

He was expecting a lot of trouble to deal with. But he knew that's life. It will always have trouble for people to deal with.

He just couldn't wait for the bundles of joy to be born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Journal**

"Today proved interesting for the three of us. Leatherhead got to our home the moment me and my mates stopped practicing (I have grown irritated of Leo's whining about how he couldn't make his favorite katas. So I shut him up with a big make out kiss that left him dazed for a long time in front of everyone. Donnie seemed jealous of how I kissed Leo so I also gave him a make out kiss that left him dazed too. Mikey made a disgusted face and told us to get a room XD. Master Splinter just smiled at me for Leo stopped complaining about his katas. The two just shut their mouths up after the make outs

**XD).**

He had with him an ultrasound that he will scan both Leo and Don with. He set it up beside the couch. Then he told us that they will have to take turns. The brainiac decided that he would go in first and then he lay down on the couch. Leatherhead put some kind of liquid in Don's belly which I guessed to be cold for Don shivered a bit. Leatherhead then put some kind of Pen camera thing to his belly and put it to where we were able to see the baby.

Boy were we shocked when we listened to it's heartbeat for it seems another heartbeat follows it. He was going to have twins. Leatherhead said the birth may be C-section or normal birth if it goes on naturally. Donnie began to cry with joy as he listened to the heartbeats.

I think I slightly cried to, I held Donnie's hands and told him that I will try my best to be the best father ever.

After Don's tummy was cleaned, it was Leo's turn to be scanned. He lay down on the couch like Donnie did then Leatherhead put liquid on his belly. He shivered a little as the liquid touched his plastron.

Then he put the pen/camera thing on Leo's belly. He was more shocked than Don was for he was having triplets which was triple the size of his stomach. Leo cried as Donnie did. Leatherhead said he will most likely perform a c-section birth than a regular one. Leo said it's alright as long as he bears my child safe and sound.

I was momentarily touched at what he said about it. He reached out for my hand and held it tight.

After that, Leatherhead explained that each of the babies were at least 2.1 inches and 49 ounces. The babies were beginning to develop their reflexes and curling their toes and fingers from time to time. Most of their critical organs are beginning to form and their brain is growing fast. We thanked Leatherhead before he got his equipment and heading back to his humble home.

I was going to be the father of five babies. That was a lot to handle to tell the truth. I wonder how Master Splinter survived taking care of the four of us. Maybe we would face the same problems as he did with our children. I sighed as I led both of them to their bedroom, making sure they make it there. Master Splinter and Mikey asked how ultrasound did go and I told them about the twins and triplets. Master Splinter was happy and shocked about it while Mikey rendered how he could be a great uncle to the five babies.

Master Splinter gave me some tips about how we must put diapers in them and how I can entertain them. Basically he's telling me what to expect. Mikey just told me how he could get together with one of my daughters for he couldn't find love. I gave him permission to do that if one of my daughters liked him and loved him. He might be around forty when the age of my daughter is around twenty years old.

Then here I am, typing my personal journal in my room. I just hope Donnie wouldn't find this one for it will be embarrassing if he reads it"

Raph smiled at what he wrote and saved to a folder named Raph's Personal Stuff. He yawned before looking at the clock. It was stillseven pmand the two pregnant turtles were already asleep. Raph smiled and headed towards Leo's room then, he noticed lights on Don's lab as he glanced on it.

He sighed out before heading there to Donnie. He saw Donnie working on some kind of project. Raph made an irritated look before nearing Donnie and encircling his arms around his waist, making him stop on dead tracks before relaxing on Raph's hold.

"And what are you doing here right now, my koibito?" asked Raph, teasing his mate lightly. Donnie blushed "Jus doing some-" Donnie yawned for five seconds "Fine. You win" Donnie shot him an irritated glance. Raph rubbed his belly "Come on, don't stress yourself too much. Stress is not good for you and these babies inside of you, love" He said, nipping his neck lightly. Don moaned then nodded. Facing Raph before kissing him. Raph accepted the kiss before pulling away lightly.

Raph closed the lights of the lab before leading Donnie to the bedroom, making sure he got there. "I love you Raph" Donnie said before closing the door to his Bedroom "I love you too Donnie. Very much" Raph murmured quietly before heading to Leo's bedroom, opening the door before seeing the lamp open with Leo reading some kind of book called 'Warriors:Into the wild' with a ginger cat on its cover.

Leo looked up from his book and saw his mate "You were waiting for me to come here, didn't ya?" Raph said, a little amusement in his voice while stripping his gear slowly, Leo staring at him with lustful eyes. "I know what your thinking. But, we couldn't do it for your pregnant with Triplets" Raph said flatly. Leo blushed "Sorry, couldn't help it" he said, rubbing his belly. Raph stripped off the last of his gear before turning off the lamp, making their source of light gone. Leo got bewildered and put the book on his side table before he felt a mouth pressing against his.

He immediately melted into the kiss and allowed Raph to use his tongue to explore his mouth. They broke off the kiss, a string of saliva formed as they parted "Goodnight, beautiful" Raph told Leo before shifting to lay down behind Leo, embracing him from the back while he rubbed his hand on the belly. Leo shivered as he felt Raph's hot breath from behind "Good night Raphie. I love you" he said sweetly beside shifting to curl against Raph "Love you too" Raph said before falling asleep.


End file.
